


Anime gemelle

by BlackFriday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFriday/pseuds/BlackFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«A proposito di anime gemelle» proseguì malizioso incrociando le mani davanti al mento «Ho sentito dire in giro che stai passando parecchio tempo insieme ad un certo ex-templare ben piantato...»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime gemelle

La storia del Tevinter raccontata da Dorian Pavus si tingeva di sfumature graffianti e di succulente indiscrezioni capaci di rendere spettacolari i più noiosi estratti di un libro di cronache; l'idea di studiare l'Impero attraverso i suoi racconti era stata davvero azzeccata, l'Inquisitore Kathara Lavellan si compiacque della brillante pensata, mentre seduta di fronte al mago ascoltava con interesse il colorito epilogo di alcuni eventi relativi ad una nota casata di magister.  
Lavellan era una persona di natura curiosa ma pur sempre una donna d'azione, invece ogni rientro a Skyhold significava passare buona parte del suo tempo inchiodata ad una sedia cercando di memorizzare le informazioni di cumuli di libri, talvolta astrusi per lei: studiarli in compagnia di un amico, se non altro, le risultava meno tedioso.  
Occupavano una nicchia della biblioteca dal primo pomeriggio ed ora il sole stava ormai dando il suo quotidiano commiato alle cime delle Montagne Gelide.  
«Direi che per oggi abbiamo fatto abbastanza» disse il mago stiracchiandosi «Sappi comunque che non ho mai visto un libro così fazioso sulla mia patria!» si premurò di aggiungere in tono oltraggiato.  
L'elfo sorrise all'ennesima lamentela sulla partigianeria di quel trattato storico, dopodiché chiuse il voluminoso tomo.  
«Ahhh Dorian, Dorian... quanto mi diverti» sospirò ignorando deliberatamente il commento dell'uomo «É un vero peccato che non ti piacciano le donne, saresti la mia anima gemella.»  
«Lo credo bene, sono irresistibile!» Dorian rispose con una prontezza ed un carico d'autostima invidiabili. «A proposito di anime gemelle» proseguì malizioso incrociando le mani davanti al mento «Ho sentito dire in giro che stai passando parecchio tempo insieme ad un certo ex-templare ben piantato...»  
Lei parve cadere dalle nuvole «Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, _shem!_ ».  
Quando era sulla difensiva le sfuggivano dei vocaboli in elfico.  
«Mia cara Kathara, sei stata molto prevedibile.»  
La diretta interessata incrociò le braccia ed assunse un'aria torva «Fatti gli affari tuoi, pettegola!»  
Dorian non poté fare a meno d'incalzarla ancora «No, sul serio, parliamone Lavellan» disse lisciandosi un baffo «Capisco il sesso, senza dubbio è un bel bocconcino, persino io ci ho fantasticato. Ma il Comandante non è un po' troppo _noioso_ per te?»  
«Sai come si dice, gli opposti si attraggono.» gli rispose, incolore.  
E lui la punzecchiò di nuovo con un largo sorriso «Quindi lo stai ammettendo!»  
«Chiudi quella fogna, Pavus!» L'Inquisitore si immusonì, ma solo per un attimo, poi rivolse all'amico un sottile ghigno «E adesso alza le tue chiappe abbronzate e andiamo a berci qualcosa insieme.»  
Il mago ridacchiò «Non tergiversare» e proseguì la sua presa in giro «Non lo ammetterai mai, ma sotto sotto sei un'inguaribile romantica.»  
«Lo hai detto, sotto sotto.»  
«Ti faccio notare che lo stai ammettendo di nuovo!»  
Dorian gongolò trionfante e Kathara lo ripagò con un'occhiataccia «Finiscila, _Umano_!».  
«E riguardo al tuo invito» disse infine riponendo il volume assieme agli altri libri sul ripiano di uno scaffale lì accanto «Offre la Dalish dal sedere pallido, giusto? E posso suggerire una bottiglia decente di vino?».

**Author's Note:**

> Una flashfic disimpegnata e che vorrebbe essere divertente (?), nata con la complicità dell'iniziativa [ “La Corsa delle 48 ore - prima edizione” del forum “Torre di Carta”](http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58087082#lastpost)  
> Prompt: "libri".


End file.
